Lyrics
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Ji Hoo's thoughts on Jan Di promoted by lyrics from various songs.


**Author's Notes:** This is my first Boys over Flowers fanfiction. In all versions of Hana Yori Dango, the k-drama is probably my most favorite with the J-drama (led by Jun Matsumoto) the second. Rui Hanazawa is my favorite character too but his k-drama characterization is probably the best (at least in my opinion). Yoon Ji Hoo might be a bit "OOC" here but I did my best to stay close to his characterization as possible.

I love to hear your review so please do leave one if you like this work. It's been ages since I got inspired to write fanfiction, to be honest.

* * *

**Lyrics **

Ji Hoo's love for Jan Di reflected in the lyrics of various songs.

* * *

_Now the day bleeds into nightfall. _

_And you're not here to get me through it all. _

_I let my guard down and you pulled the rug. _

_I was getting kinda' used to being someone you love._

-Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi

He didn't know when and how it started. He flew to Paris to follow the love of his life only to realize that his love for her has significantly changed. He was in denial and he outright refused to believe it until Min Seo Hyun graciously pointed it out to him. He was mad, hurt and confused. But now it made perfect sense.

He didn't want her at first. He found her annoying and her care was unwelcomed. But deep down, he admired her strength, stubbornness, and bravery. It was a feat to stand up to F4, specifically to Goo Jun Pyo yet she fought, tooth and nail, to prove that you do not need money to have pride and honor. She was tough yet towards him, she was kind and caring. She showed him her softer side and how he wished he valued it much earlier in their friendship.

After all, wasn't she the one who begged Seo Hyun to stay? Wasn't she the one who encouraged him to go after Seo Hyun and fly to Paris? She gave him so much and received so much only to realize that she was one of the most important people in his life a little too late. She breathes life into his otherwise mundane existence. She woke him up from his slumber.

Yet all is too late. His blindness cost him his chance to perhaps a lifetime of happiness. She was in the arms of another man. The bittersweet truth, however, was that the other man is his best friend.

* * *

_I'm jealous of the love_

_Love that was in here_

_Gone for someone else to share_

_Oh, I'm jealous of the love._

**-**Jealous by Labrinth

All he could do is smile and be the shoulder she can cry on when the world seems so oppressing. Things may be changing but Ji Hoo knows (and embraced) that he can be the only constant in her life. He has his heart torn over and over and over again when he pushes her back to his best friend knowing full well of how much more he is willing to give to make her happy.

Ji Hoo knew that at one point in her life, she had affection for him. Unlike his F4 brothers, he was the only one who somewhat showed a semblance of kindness to her and she was grateful for that. She was still affectionate to him but not in the way he wanted.

In the confines of his house, while looking outside his garden, Ji Hoo smiled bitterly. He will always be jealous of his best friend but deep down he knew, he would be the person to whom she will always run too when life becomes unbearable.

He might have just committed himself to a lifetime of unrequited love, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_Give me love like never before,_

'_Cause lately I've been craving for more._

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same. _

_Maybe I should let you go._

-Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran

Sometimes, when her pain and tears are just too much, Ji Hoo wished he could allow himself to be selfish and hide her away from Goo Jun Pyo. He has been holding back for the sake of his best friend but if it were up to him, he'd truly fulfill the words he had spoken to Jun Pyo in Macau.

"_But I am not going to hold back anymore."_

But truth is, he isn't holding back for Goo Jun Pyo.

He is holding back because of her. Because of Geum Jan Di.

As he offered her the ring his mother used to own, Ji Hoo knew deep inside Jan Di will refuse it.

Because at the end of the day, Jan Di can only see Goo Jun Pyo. She loves him and it can't get clearer than that.

Yoon Ji Hoo had his chance with her, but he chose to chase after a woman whom he thought he can only love.

* * *

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt so much_

_But it is the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive._

-Photograph by Ed Sheeran

With So Yi Jeung and Goo Jun Pyo studying (and working) overseas, it was up to Song Woo Bin and Yoo Ji Hoo to keep an eye on F4's beloved Geum Jan Di.

Woo Bin asked him one time why he keeps on being Jan Di's "firefighter". The "Don Juan" of the F4 may appear like a heartless playboy but Woo Bin is perhaps the most sensible and sensitive among his friends. Ji Hoo just smiled at his friend and gave him a hard pat on his back.

"I love her." Was his simple answer.

Woo Bin was baffled and unconvinced. He studied Ji Hoo's expression. For a split second, he noticed a pained smile crossed on his friend's perfectly chiseled face and then the mask of calmness took over. Woo Bin shrugged and drape an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"She isn't going to be yours." Woo Bin said.

"I know."

"And you are okay with that?"

"I'm pretty much okay with that." Ji Hoo answered.

"What will you get in the end? They'll eventually get married and start a family you know."

"Why do I need to have something in the end? I'm perfectly content the way things are."

"You'll grow old alone bro." Woo Bin cautioned.

"Says the man who keeps on galivanting from one woman to another." Ji Hoo teased. Woo Bin feigned being hurt but he laughed at his friend's reply.

"Well then, we'll be miserable old men in the future." Woo Bin thought out loud.

* * *

_It's gotta get easier, oh easier somehow_

'_Cause I'm falling, I'm falling_

_Oh easier and easier somehow_

'_Cause I'm calling, I'm calling_

_And it isn't over unless it is over._

_Oh, I don't want to wait for that. _

-Not Today by Imagine Dragons

Geum Jan Di made him experience a lot in life. He didn't know he possessed so much strength and courage inside of him and he was able to discover those because he has her by his side. He remembered that in Macau, he told her that Jan Di made him experience how to earn for a living.

In truth, Geum Jan Di made him experience life.

It was painful to see her smile so beautifully in the arms of his best friends but Yoon Ji Hoo had learned to live with it. As he and the rest of the F4 (and with Ga Eul) witnessed Jun Pyo and Jan Di exchange their vows, Ji Hoo kept his stare on her a little longer.

It's not like he wasn't going to see her again. He'll probably see her less, but he believes nothing will ever change between them.

The world may change and everything else will fade but he will only be the constant in Geum Jan Di's life.

That much he knows.


End file.
